the_1st_galactic_beard_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Minor Houses
Minor Houses House Shervoine House Shervoine is the largest of the minor houses, and controls nearly a third of the wasteland. Under the allegiance of House Grafton, its leader, Shervin Shervoine, holds high office within the Inquisition, and is a trusted adviser of its head, High Priest Grafton. House Shervoine played pivotal roles in various events in the rise of House Grafton , most notably in the exterminatus of the Emundationem ex Sclopetis. House Shervoine is most renown for its small but elite military force, primarily made up of unified tribes from the wasteland's harshest worlds, which specializes in the art of melee combat. They are know for never taking prisoners, and have been known to not leave a planet until every single inhabitant has been slaughtered. They are feared throughout the galaxy as the Inquisitions sword. House Clover House Clover is one of the older minor houses, which pledged its allegiance to House Grafton after the Emundationem ex Sclopetis, and now serves as the command element of the Inquisitions Naval forces, leading all fleets other than the Divine Aramada, which is personally lead by Connor Grafton. Since pledging its allegiance to House Grafton, House Clover's leader, Riley Clover, has gained a significant amount of influence due to his ties with the inquisition, and has been declared Marshal of the Wasteland, and supports House Shervoine in the governance of its worlds. House Dolanski House Dolanski is a minor house under the allegiance of House Kayce . Its leader, Dolan Dolanski, is a close friend of House Kayce and advises its head on sensitive foreign affairs. Originally a group of unified tribes House Dolanski swore fealty to House Kayce on the promise of expanding their lands and influence. Since this agreement House Dolanski has slowly been gaining power in the Wastelands. House Moridin House Moridin is a very ancient house that has been ,for the majority of its time, a very quiet house. Not involving it self in many wars apart from those of their lieges in House Duke, house Moridin is a very mysterious house which little can be stated about. This has led many people to be intrigued by their origions and motives but the Moridins have been both untalkative in conversation and elusive in finding. House Arc House Arc is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, "Arc", is an old friend of House Duke and it is unclear how House Arc helps House Duke . Many people at the Legions Station have reported that Arc is a shifty character, whom very little is known about, and there are conflicting accounts of even the simplest detail of Arc's person, down to even their gender. House Heth House Heth is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, Centurio Heth, has always formed the vanguard of House Duke 's forces. House Heth is renowned for its impressive use of heavy armor in its deployments on the battlefield, but is often criticised for similar tactics being deployed on other house members in the war room. House Pepper House Pepper is a minor house under the allegiance ofHouse Von Salt , its leader, Soul Pepper, has been a staunch ally of house Von Salt for many hundreds of years, having joined the houses by marriage has only helped to increase the relation between the houses and has created many jokes about the obvious connection between the houses and the table top adornments. House Mcgiee House Mcgiee is a minor house under the allegiance of House De Geek , its leader, James Mcgiee is a trusted advisor and confidant of its liege house. House Mcgiee has always been loyal bannermen to House De Geek , hailing from the same homeworld, their initial union has been lost to time but it is clear that the bond between the houses is a strong as it has ever been. House Tatoes House Tatoes is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, Yorkie Tatoes is a complete retard and it is suspected house Duke only accepted their offer of fealty through pity. House Brookes Hose Brookes is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, Owen Brookes, hails from the same back ground of house Tatoes, although admittedly less useless, the two Houses share a strong bond of comradery and have often helped each other in difficult situations. House Brookes was at the forefront of technology throughout the Empire. However, once the Great House Duke had monopolised it's resource areas such as Beard Farms and Iron Mines, they had to succumb to vacillation - but all was not bad. Owen Brookes was put under command of the 1st Armored Legion, due to most of the tanks and support vehicles coming from his inventory back on the factory planet of Hull. Therefore, the 1st Armored saw many great conflicts a part of the 1st GBE. It's most impressive piece of arsenal was the Bearded Tank - a tank so fierce it used "Beard Butter" as fuel, and could destroy battalions of the dirty Rifles. Second to none, the Bearded Tank stormed planets in the hundreds. House Hyslop House Hyslop is a minor house under the allegiance of House Kayce , its leader, Jon Hyslop, is the Chancellor forHouse Kayce and an old friend, it is rumored that the pair have been in many debaucherous acts together however there is no proof of these rumors or indeed any will to slander the pair. House Gondor House Gondor is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, Para Gondor, has been a staunch ally to House Duke over many tumultuous periods, and the union between the houses can be traced back to the Anglo-Dutch crisis. House Gondor is known for its stocky defiance of anything that attempts to move them both physically and morally. House Ayy House Ayy is a minor house under the allegiance of House De Geek , its leader, Double Ayy, is the chancellor for House De Geek and has served House De Geek for many years. Although the originally roots of the house are not recorded, attempts to enquire about the house's origins have been met by a stony reply from its Head, Double Ayy, although many people have thorized that the house has some connection to the folk lore figure of Whorald, but there is no proof of this theory. House Hawkins House Hawkins is a minor house under the allegiance of House Kayce , its leader, William Hawkins, is the marshal for House Kayce . The words of House Hawkins are "''We Guard The Way". ''House Hawkins has aided House Kayce in many situations and has established itself as the guardian of House Kayce 's exterior holding in the Empire. In recognition for this service, House Kayce granted House Hawkins the right to bear its own arms. Its arms are as follows Independent Houses: House Granunzaigen Zagreb was the Evesham homeworld of Granunzaigen when they joined the Great imperium. House Granunzaigen was one of the first houses to join the imperium. Though they are an ancient house they are not a great houses. Because of their status as an ancient house they own a planet which was unified under Reece the fabulous, who lived to the impressive age of 304, the earliest recorded ruler of Zagreb, under the guise of making love. One of the houses most ancient secrets is that BY THE INQUISITION.Though there independent they have a great friendship with house Kayce guarding one of their greatest secrets. The house Granunzaigen supplies food to the greater house's leaders. Because of their mineral rich soil On Zagreb, the livestock and crops absorb the minerals, and when consumed extend the lifespan of the animals, this effect also applies to the humans who eat the crops, which is where House Granunzaigen gets its power from. It is said that the first Emperor only ever ate food from Zagreb. Though house Welath is a young house the house of Granunzaigen greatly despises their creation, seeing them just as peasant that should have never been allowed to ascend the ranks. This rivalry seems to be set to drag on for a long time, and could well cause problems for the imperium later on. Current Head: Ian Granunzaigen House Words: Si Non Est Dissimilis Saggy Home Plant: Zagreb House Welath A small and recently formed house. House Welath can, for now, boast of no great achievements, but having been formed only a few short years ago it is too be expected that it not have performed anything of note just yet. The Current leader of the House, Tea Welath, has an influential marriage to Dolena Dolanski, daughter to Dolan Dolanski.